isleofamrasfandomcom-20200213-history
Isle of Amras General FAQ
So you are new to Amras? Need help or have a question? Well, look not further! This section of our Wikia is for frequently asked questions and a quick guide to getting started in Amras. Frequently Asked Questions 'General Sim Questions:' What can I play? Anything, really! You can look at our Race Examples page to see what we have to offer or create your own race. But, we do not allow players to play canon characters from TV/Film/Literature, meaning you can play a waterbender from Avatar: the Last Airbender but not play Katara. When is the sim busy? Typically around 4 pm SLT to 3 am SLT is when people are on sim. If you are unable to find people, open up the Isle of Amras OOC chat and ask if anyone wants to rp! Where is the sim rules? / Where is the character application? All sim information can be found by wearing the Information HUD given to you by the Welcome Pack. It should be the first thing in the folder and say “wear me”. 'Terminology Questions:' What is in Ability? ''' An ability is a racial trait, or other simple ability that does not affect others directly, including but not limited to; invisibility, shifting, flying (if you have wings), claiming speed or added strength but not wanting to have it active in combat or level with a skill, cantrip spells, night vision, etc. Some of these abilities may still need a dice roll for effectiveness or success rate in order to be used. '''What in an Admin? A staff member who handles rentals, skill certificates and who will send final character approval. What is a Character Application? Your character sheet, where you write your character’s details such as: background, prospective skills, abilities, weaknesses, and quirks. When finished with this you send in this into a Mental. What is a Mentor or Mental? A Mentor/Mental is a staff member who handles questions from players and player concerns. Any of them can be sent character applications but, they have specialties. Please refer to The Staff of Amras page for more information. What is a Skill? A skill is an approved power of the character that affects other players which requires dice rolls within the IoA combat system. Sometimes some skills do not effect other players but effect combat and thus why they are placed as a skill. What is a Skill Certificate? What you receive from Aydryan Underwood if your skill is approved. It will say your current skill level as well as what racial dice your character uses. 'IC Questions:' How will my character arrive in Amras? There are two ways you can come to Amras. Either coming out of a "portal" or coming from the mainland. There are more restrictions on what you can play if you decide to come from the world rather than a portal. Please see and read the The World of Amras section for more information about the realm. What is a portal? A portal is a point in time in space where two universes collide. For whatever reason, other universes tend to collide more often with Amras than they do with each other. It's a gateway between two dimensionally different places. They're brief, sudden, and unexpected. They rarely ever happen in the same place twice. What color is a portal? A portal is prismatic, though it depends on where a portal dumps you from. The amount of ions in the atmospheres of both Amras and the world your character is coming from may produce different reactions resulting in visual differences of ambiance as the molecules collide and react. Thus meaning upon arrival that your character portal may be blue, green or whatever color you desire! What happens to my character character upon arrival? Once your character falls into Amras via portal or arrives via boat from Eliarch, they may feel what the islanders call "Portal Sickness", a strange sickness that only happens when someone is new to the island. What is "Portal Sickness"? Because your character's body was warped through space and time, about an hour or so after (if not sooner) your character will develop what the inhabitants of the island call "Portal Sickness". The symptoms can range from moderate (one or two symptoms) to major (for those that have traveled the portals more than once), though it never lasts too long. The longest it has been known to last is 24 hours. Symptoms: (from most common to least.) Vomiting (Think Neo from the Matrix.), Disorientation, Sweating, Chills, Fever, Hallucination. How does money work in Amras? The coin system works like this. 10 copper to a silver. 100 copper to a gold. 10 silver to a gold. Your character does not just don't go dropping gold coins, unless you seriously have some money. Even if so, foreign currency would be tested to make sure it's truly the metal that it is and be melted down and remade to the proper currency at the mint. Hand Roland a fifty dollar bill and he'll stare at you as if you have two heads, if you don't already! If your character is employed they get paid for their services, roughly five-seven silver a week is a good estimate to go by if your character is just a tailor or guardsman. How do I get a job on sim? Contact our Job Mental, Nami Lithanos, she can help you get situated on sim. However, we require that a character must be played for three days before officially getting a basic job and up to a week prior to getting a more involved occupation such as a blacksmith. This is to ensure that players are enjoying their character and want to play them, your character can also seek employment ICly as well. Getting Started 1. Read all the rules and information. You can get the rules and general sim information by wearing our Information Hud and clicking the respective buttons. You may also browse the Rules here on our Wiki. 2. Play for 3-4 days if it is your first character. We allow new players in the sim to try out the sim and get a feel for it before making them send in a character card. This to to ensure both the player is happy with their character and enjoy the roleplay they are getting. However, you are not allowed to play any skills in your character sheet. 3. Send in your character application to any Mental (aka Mentor). After filling out your character application, send it to one of the following: Deoridhe Quandry, Grammaticalerror Resident, Nami Lithanos, Pieta Nowles, or Amarathea Gearbox. 4. Wait! A mental or admin may speak to you about any concerns they have on your application. If not you will receive an IM from one of the Admins in the next few days with a welcome and an invite to the Isle of Amras Group which is our IC channel for major events or general posting. You are welcome to play in the meantime, but remember you are not allowed to play any skills in the meanwhile. Skills are allowed to be sent in a week after character approval. You can write whatever you want in your skills section, but until you have a skill card you DO NOT have that skill. 5. Skills? Once your character has been approved and a week has passed since character approval, you may send in your skill creation cards to Carnavirious Resident. If you have any questions about skills and how to create one, you may message one of the mentals and they can try to help you.